


Animus Vox

by Triple_Gemini



Series: The McKirk Alternatum [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean, If you don't like Mpreg you should probably avoid this like the plague, Just to reiterate, Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More Fluff, Mpreg, Ok this is definitely Mpreg, Really. - Freeform, Weddings, Which contains quite a lot more fluff, goddamn it. I've turned... Affable?!?!, move to Jupiter or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triple_Gemini/pseuds/Triple_Gemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are glimpses into a certain time in the lives of Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Where Bones has some important news and Jim needs to learn to listen. A journey through the stages of  Leonard McCoy's pregnancy. (Yes, pregnancy) and set in a time where male pregnancy is uncommon yet possible. This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p><p>(This has been rewritten, or at least the first chapter has, minor edits to the second, but I think I'm going to start on the next chapter of this as of 15/11/15 ...(update to the update, chapter 3 has been posted. I'll sit on this a while and see if this ever gets a new chapter XD))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before McChekirkhan reminds me, I know Jocelyn and Joanna were prime universe or whatever god damn alternate reality they're in. I wanted to include them because it's fracking adorable so... sue me or write a complaint to www.caitlinsmagicalmind.com

 

Jim wakes from his slumber with a yawn and stretch, joints popping in relief. He rolls over on his luxurious captains bed, out stretching his arm to seek the warmth of his lover, only to find a cooling empty space. Disorientating to say the least, since Bones knows he hates waking up alone.

The computor system politely and somewhat too jauntily tells him it's 05:47 in the morning. He groans, throwing an arm over his eyes and dispels any hope of getting a sleep in today. "-Ones?" Jim drawls, sitting up and shivering as the cold air hits his mostly naked body, the blankets pooling at his lap.

He rubs his eyes sleepily, willing himself to wakeup quicker. "Bones?" He calls again as he clambers out of bed, clad only in his boxers.

"In here Jim!"' Bones replies from the bathroom gruffly. Jim pads over to the door and pushes it open gingerly, revealing his paled CMO cowering over the toilet seat with his head resting in his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" He rests a hand on the back of bones' neck, rubbing soothing circles into the over heated skin as the man wretches over the bowl, apparently having nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

Eventually the brunette settles back with a tired sigh, and Jim wraps his arms around him instinctively, ignoring the clamminess of Len's skin.

"We should get you cleaned up." Jim states, peeling himself away for a moment to set the shower onto a mildly warm temperature before going back to help Leo out of his shorts and backs him into the shower, taking time to make sure the other man is thoroughly washed and dry, -and regaining a bit of colour, Jim's pleased to note- before quickly scrubbing and towelling down himself.

"C'mon." Jim encourages, leading Bones into their bedroom when the man looks too tired to do it by himself, nudging him into his side of the bed and Jim following, pulling the covers up to their shoulders.

"Thank you." Bones mumbles, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist, sighing when Jim returns the embrace

"It's okay. Just- get checked out later, would you?"

"Sure. " bones replies, already mostly asleep.

 

***

 

Jim wakes, first noting that he is, in fact, alone, with the blankets tucked neatly under his chin. He snatches his comm from the bedside table, tapping in the number clumsily and distantly hopes that he isn't about to comm some poor unsuspecting ensign.

" _McCoy here._ "

"Boooones! Where are you?"

" _Med bay Jim, must of picked up a bug. Now go back to sleep. I'm working._ "

"You don't have a shift for the next three hours." Jim pouts, even alone in his quarters, and he's almost certain Bones can sense it, because he can hear the little derisive huff the man lets out over the comm, like he's got a finely tuned sensor that can tell exactly when Jim's being an idiot,

" _Now I'm here I thought I might as well get some work done. I'll see you after your shift okay?"_

"Yeah okay." Jim grumbles and closed the comm, pulling up the covers over his head in a sulk.

He doesn't see Bones after his shift.

He doesn't see Bones for three days.

*************

On the third day of waking up alone Jim finally decides to draws the line, because any normal day aboard the Enterprise would start with the likelihood that he and Bones have separate shifts, but every few months their shifts coincide for a week, and it's blissful. Or would be, if Bones hadn't been disappearing from the warmth of their bed at God knows what hour to go to work the past three days.

So yeah, he's a little bit pissed, and quite a lot confused, because Bones has been looking forward to this week as much as he has.

"Computer, locate my CMO."

"Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy is in the Medical Bay."

"Of course." Jim mutters, and the computer beeps in confusion. He sighs, pulls his clothes one without giving much thought to the rest of his appearance and marches his way to medbay and probably scares a few ensigns along the way.

It doesn't take him long to spot Bones, his muscular frame hunched over a padd on his desk, wearing a small but genuine smile as nurse Chapel practically beams at him.

Bones looks up, and that smile briefly disappears before softening slightly, and that's Bones' guilty look, he notes, a spike of jealousy flaring, because while Bones is a great looking man, with no shortage of admiring looks and offers, he's never had any interest for anyone other than Jim. Well, except for now, so it seems.

"May I have a word, Doctor McCoy?" Jim asks through his teeth,

"One second. I need to-"

That's all it takes for his emotions to run riot, like the wall as of a dam bursting under the pressure, and he'd meant to keep it in just a little bit longer, but it doesn't happen. "No Bones! It's been three days! If you have something to say then please just-"

"Jim?"

"-I don't want you to leave and I'll do anything and I can't stand being avoided like this and-"

"Jim" bones repeats a little louder.

"Please just tell me what I did. I'll try to make it better. Please Bo-"

" _JIM_." Len shouts with a glare, briefly noting that everyone in medbay has stopped what they were doing and are now regarding the pair with interest, but Jim's rambling stops instantly, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Don't y'all have a job to do?" Bones glares at their onlookers, and everyone goes hastily back to their business, occasionally risking a glance at them.

Jim turns on his heel, ready to leave too when Len's large, steady palm on his arm, stops him from walking away. The brunette pulls Jim into his office, away from the prying eyes of his staff. "I'm not leaving you. Get that into your thick skull. You'd have to shackle and then toss me out of the airlock, and even then I'd be clawing my way back to you."

Jim stares at him in confusion, only seeing that unwavering loyalty in those swirling greenish hazel eyes he wants to drown in and suddenly feels guilty.

"...you thought I was leaving you, didn't you? Jesus Jim, is that what all this is about?"

Jim looks sheepishly at the floor. "I didn't know what to think. You've been acting all... Weird these past few days, and working extra shifts.. And then when I saw you with Christine I just.. Flipped."

" _You thought I was cheating on you?_ " Bones looks and sounds entirely hurt now, and it pains Jim to have caused that. "Ive been on the receiving end of that and it nearly killed me. I love you, you moronic asshole. I'd never put you through that." Bones is staring straight over Jim's shoulder as he talks, his jaw ticking furiously.

"Then Bones, what was-"

"I got my results back from the lab after I got checked out, I had to run some more tests before I told you, that's what I've been doing here."

"What? What is it?" Jim says, because know he feels moronic and a little desperate, because Bones still isn't looking him in the eye.

"... I'm pregnant."

Jim blinks, and he's half expecting that when he opens his eyes he's going to wake up and realise that this was all some weird dream.

"-we couldn't raise a child on the Enterprise and I know it means everything to you so, we don't have to-"

"Bones." Jim says, and it cuts off whatever the man was saying. He can feel the smile spread over his face. "Say that again."

Bones looks at him like he's just sprouted two heads, and slowly, deliberately starts to repeat his last sentence. "I know it'd be impossible to raise a child on the Enterprise-"

"No. Not that. The other thing."

Something a little like hope flares in Len's eyes, a small twitch of a smile of his own darting across his face. "I'm pregnant."

He grins, wrapping his arms around Len's neck, and drops his forehead to Len's collarbone. " _You_  are worth more to me than the Enterprise. More than travelling the stars. Of course I want to raise our child. More than anything." He feels arms come to wrap around him, and he knows he's at least been partly forgiven. "I'm so, so sorry. I'd never doubt you. Maybe I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping to great without my human pillow."

"You mean it Jim?"

"Yeah I do." Giving Len a watery smile, they stay wrapped around each other for a while, not aware of the time until Jim finally speaks again. "Just do me one favour?"

"Anything." Len mumbles into his shirt.

"We beam down to a planet when it's due. I don't want a chance to repeat the Kelvin. I can't do that again."

Bones peers at him, searchingly, and is seemingly content enough to continue their embrace. "Of course."

"Who knows?" Jim asks, a smile on his lips as he lowers his hand to Len's stomach.

"Hmm? Just Christine. You can't keep anything from that woman." Bones' hand joins his own, their heads bowed secretively, pressed together like it's just the two of them in the whole universe.

Jim chuckles. "She know whose it is?"

"Well after that little show you put on I'd be surprised if she didn't." Len muses.

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. We won't exactly be able to hide it anymore soon anyway."

Jim hums in agreement, trailing kisses down Len's neck and towards his stomach.

"What're you doing Jim?"Len says with a halfhearted growl.

"Worshiping your muscles while I still can." Jim replies with a smirk and a wink.

It's totally worth the walk of shame when they have to walk through medbay afterwards.

************

 

"Hey JoJo!"

"Uncle Jim!" Comes a cheery reply over the screen.

"How're you doin' baby girl?"

"Uncle Jiiiiim. I'm not a baby!" Joanna giggles, hazel eyes wide with excitement, showing off her newly missing tooth as she grins.

"No, you're not. Look at you! You're getting so big!" Jim agrees with an equally toothy grin. Len places a hand on Jim's shoulder, smiling at the screen as he ducks slightly to be in line with the camera.

"Daddddyyyyyy!" The small girl shrieks, and then instantly starts to list off everything that's happened within the last couple of weeks, the two men content to listen and occasionally add a few comments to her report.

"Darlin', We've got some news for you." Bones says as soon as she looks like she's finished.

"What is it daddy?"

His eyes are trained on Jim as he speaks, noting the happiness radiating from his features. "You're gonna have a little brother or sister."

She gives a small squeal in delight. "But mummy isn't- ohh! You and uncle Jim are having a baby!" She jumps up and down, making her long pig-tails flap against her shoulders. "Can I come and visit?!"

"I don't know sweetheart. Is your mom there?"

She nods quickly and disappears from view of the camera. Jim catches sight of Len staring at him and presses their foreheads together with bright smiles.

"You two done looking at each other like two lovesick birds?" A flat toned, female voice interrupts.

Jocelyn Treadway is a beautiful woman, with sharp cheekbones and long golden hair tied up in a perfect bun. Her large eyes and rouged lips are accentuated by the soft glow of the monitor. Jim wraps an arm around Bones, partly because he needs the reminder that Bones is *his* now and partly to watch Jocelyn squirm a little. So maybe the jealousy's a little unwarranted, Jocelyn's body language screams completely professional and definitely more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Joce."

"Leo." she greets, and nods politely at Jim. "I gather you want Jo to visit the baby? Congratulations, by the way." Jocelyn says, and looks somewhat sincere in her wishes, but more uncomfortable than before, if that were possible. "We can arrange a date for Joanna to visit later on, I have to take her to school." Jocelyn states, and that's an indication for them to hurry up, quickly walking away from the screen before they have a chance to thank her.

Not that it matters, because Joanna's cheery grin quickly replaces her "Soooo.... When's the wedding?"

Len splutters slightly "Where'd you get that idea Jo?"

"Mama said that when two people love each other they get married and have babies.... And Uncle Jim told me he was going to propose!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Len replies in disbelief.

Jim covers his face with his hands, peering over the top to look at Len's face for a reaction.

"Okay!" Joanna replies nonchalantly, glancing between the two men. "I have to go to school now! Bye daddy! Bye uncle Jim!"

"Bye honey." Jim groans.

"Bye JoJo!" Len calls, just before the screen goes black.

A minutes silence goes by before Jim decides to break it."So... What'dya say?"

"You shouldn't trust a nine year old with secrets? You know, you haven't actually asked me anything Jimmy."

Jim gets up and stalks to their bed, snatching a small box from under the pillow and takes a deep breath.

"Leonard, Horatio, Bones McCoy. I once thought travelling the stars was the only thing worth living for. I didn't know true joy or happiness or love... Until I met you." Jim shuffles nervously, trying to wish away the bright blush over his cheeks and neck. "Having you by my side is what completes me."

Lowering to one knee, he opens the box and presents a simple gold band. "You're my missing puzzle piece, you're there when I fall down. And you piece me back together when I'm broken... You're my bones. I always want you here, with me. I can’t imagine a life without you in it. More importantly, I don't want to imagine a life without you in it.. So... will you marry me?"

"Dammit Jim" Len whispers croakily, lowering himself to his knees and crashes their lips together.

"Is that a yes?" Jim smirks, breathless.

"Yes, you moron. It's a yes." Len mumbles against his lips.

"Well then, doctor Kirk."

Len groans. "James McCoy sounds a helluva lot better than Leonard Kirk."

"No, you're definitely the woman in this relationship," Jim grins, sending a pointed look at Len's stomach and narrowly avoiding a swat around the head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gah. Okay. Ehhh I don't know whether to laugh or cry. *hysteric laughter* 
> 
> 'Just post the damn thing and be done with it.' 
> 
> 'Gah! But what if it's-' 
> 
> 'Shut up.'
> 
> 'But-' 
> 
> 'If it's and buts were candies and nuts, we'd all have a merry Christmas. Just do it.' 
> 
> '... Eugh. Fine. Damn you, inner consciousness.'

*2 weeks later*

Shore-leave is well timed and well earned. They're gathered In a bar on Risa, Scotty taking full advantage of the supply of alcohol and drinking himself to an early grave, while Uhura and Chekov talk animatedly in Russian. Spock seems contented to watch them. (as contented as a Vulcan can seem)

No one bats an eyelash at the closeness of Jim and Len, who are sitting side by side with their shoulders pressed together. They do however, notice the lack of alcohol on the doctors part, or at least, Scotty does.

"Can I get you anything to drink laddie?" He asks, not for the first time this evening and more than a little slurred.

Len smirks and yawns loudly. "Nah, I'm actually gonna head off. Y'all have a good night. Don't let Scotty fall on his ass on the way home." He stands up with a stretch and pats Jim's shoulder briefly.

"You okay Bones?"

"I will be. Once I get some sleep."

Jim gives him a look of understanding and smiles softly. "Okay. See you later Bones"

The doctor nods and moves away from the table, a chorus of 'goodnight Leonard' calling after him.

 

When he reaches his and Jim's hotel room (a spacious apartment with a view overlooking a beautiful shore) he steps onto their balcony, looking up at the two moons of Risa. He's briefly startled when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and then relaxes into Jim's embrace.

"Room service!" The blonde calls.

"Hm... I don't remember ordering anything."

"It says here 'sexy, irresistible fiancé for one, Leonard McCoy.'"

Leo smirks and turns in Jim's embrace so they're stood face to face. "Huh. Looks like they got my order mixed up. I already have one of those." He presses a quick kiss to the captains mouth "I thought I told you to enjoy yourself. Why'd you come back so early?"

"Wanted to make sure you're Okay. The others seemed to agree."

"I'm just tired."

"Then come to bed." Jim says, tugging on his hand.

"Sofa's closer."

"Bed's more comfortable."

Either Len doesn't really have a good argument or he's too tired to protest, so he lets himself be dragged to the bedroom, stripped to his boxers and eased onto the bed. Jim joins him soon after, draping his arm over his stomach and tucking his chin into Bones' shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

"Thanks for coming back Jim." Len whispers sleepily.

"No problem Bones." Jim replies, yawning himself.

And that's how Uhura finds them in the morning, tangled In a mess of limbs and covers. Jim's head resting on Leo's chest and two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jim?! What are you doing here?!"

Jim wakes up with a start and hushes her while Len shifts uncomfortably in his sleep. " _That_ is not a good alarm call Uhura. I _was_ sleeping. What're _you_ doing here?" Jim whispers.

"I was checking see if Len was okay. But it looks like you've got that covered...unlike some things." She raises a daring eyebrow and tilts her head toward his legs, where the covers are pooled at his feet. It takes a few horrifying moments to realise he's naked as a jaybird.

He opens and shuts his mouth like a fish for a moment before scrambling to pull the covers back up to his chest. "Can we continue this conversation when I've got clothes on?" Jim asks with a brilliant blush.

She purses her lips and nods, casting one last glance between the men and stalking into the front room.

When she leaves, Jim pulls on a pair of sleep pants and a shirt which may or may not be Bones' and follows her through. Nyota's perched on the edge of her chair with a slight frown on her face. Jim clears his throat uncomfortably.

She huffs an annoyed sigh. "Is he okay?"

 _Huh. That...wasn't what he'd been expecting_. "He's fine. He's sick like all the ti-" _oh shit, he *had* to open his giant corn-fed mouth didn't he?_

"Oh god! Jim Kirk, If I find out you've given him one of your inevitable STI's I will get Spock to nerve pinch you so fast, you wont know what's hit you." She threatens

Jim lets out a shudder. "No! It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? And what's the deal with you guys?"

"Uhh..."

"Hey Nyota." Len greets from the doorway, voice gravelly from sleep. His shirt is unbuttoned completely, rendering the garment useless, showing off his abs that up until a couple of weeks ago were tight and solid, but now there's just a little bit of softness to his stomach that Jim loves to run his hands over even more.  His sleep shorts are hung low on his hips and his hair is adorably messy. Jim grins up at him.

"You okay? Want anything?"

"Coffee.... And a hypo... In that order." Len says miserably. Jim nods, stands and drags Len to the couch. In a gesture of pure intimacy, (much to Nyota's astonishment.) Jim kisses Len's forehead and mutters "morning Bones." And suddenly she feels like she's intruding. He moves to the kitchen.

"Want anything Uhura?" Jim calls.

"Uh, no. Thanks." She turns to Len as he drags a palm down his face tiredly, a silver gleam catches her eye. " _YOU TWO ARE MARRIED_?!" She all but cries. Len gives her a sheepish grin and rubs the back of his neck.

"Engaged, actually. We were gonna tell y'all tomorrow but..."

"Actually, we were wondering whether you'd be maid of honour?" Jim interjects with a hopeful look on his face. He sets down the coffee and the hypo on the coffee table and curls into Len on he sofa.

Her expression changes from shocked annoyance to a wide smile. "Oh my god. You two are so cute together. I can't even stay mad at you."

"You think that's a yes?" Jim asks Len with a bright smile. Bones sips his coffee but she can see the answering smile behind his mug.

She's about to confirm when she sees Len go extremely pale in seconds, bolting upright and splashing coffee over himself in the process. "Shit." He mutters and dashes to the bathroom, leaving her to stare after him in shock.  Jim sends her an apologetic look, grabs the hypo off the table and runs after him.

10 minutes later they re-enter the room, Len looking a little less green but exhausted, with one arm draped over Jim's shoulders. They settle back onto the couch slowly, the doctor rests his head on Jim's shoulder and his eyes droop shut.

Uhura raises an eyebrow expectantly.

"Morning sickness." Len grumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric of Jim's shirt.

"Morning sickness?" Uhura repeats, confused. Jim watches in amusement as she realises what Bones meant. "Wait... you're pregnant?!" She beams at them and rises to her feet, crosses the room and gives Jim a light slap on his cheek. "That is for not telling me sooner." She kisses his other cheek. "Congratulations."

He gapes at her and rubs his cheek in pain. " _Ow_." He pouts when she gives Len a gentle hug.

She turns to the door, wishing them a farewell.

"Ny, just... Don't say anything. We wanna wait 'till tomorrow to tell everyone." Len's looking at Jim as he's talking to her, wearing a small smile. His hand is spread across the other mans chest looking more relaxed than she's ever seen him before, despite the inevitable sickness he must be feeling,  and Jim looks... Serene. Peaceful in a way that goes against everything she knows about Jim Kirk.

There's so much love for one another other in their eyes, she knows she's definitely intruding now. She exits the apartment and doubts they even acknowledged her departure. She leaves the hotel with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Eugh... I think I'm gonna puke. All this fluff is making *me* Ill. I feel like I OD'd on candy floss.
> 
> 'There. See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?'
> 
> *grumbles*
> 
> 'Oh frack. You spelt Spock wrong. Now everyone's thinking socks are raising their eyebrows. Silly child.' 
> 
> 'What?! You told me yo go ahead and post it!' 
> 
> 'Im just your imagination. Don't blame it on me!' 
> 
> 'Gah. Damn internal monologue.'
> 
> 'Youre crazy.' 
> 
> 'If you're in my head, that means you're crazy too.' 
> 
> 'Nah. In books there's always the crazy one and the smart one. I'm the latter.' 
> 
> 'Ill show you latter.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been two years... Two long years. I can safely say that my writing style has changed quite a bit... This is probably the longest hiatus I have put you through, so I'm sorry. I've tried to keep to the style... Well, I write a lot more angst now too, so it's not quite as fluffy as it was... Still candy floss but not candy mountain. 
> 
> Considering I had two years this is quite rushed, sorry for that too. Hasnt been beta'd or even read through. So... Know. Be kind XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the American English for wellies, which happens to be "rain boots" you learn something new everyday, so I'm sorry if any more Brit comes across through this.. Let me know!

Bones has a sort of dark mood hanging over him for the evening, like a big black cloud threatening to drench him at any point. He decides to sleep it off, leaving Jim bored and somewhat confused in the living room. It's not even particularly an unusual occurrence, for Bones' mood to change at the flip of a switch, even more so now he's pregnant, but it's disorientating to watch to say the least, because just a few hours ago he was all languid and cozy like a contented cat... Now he's like a koala who's tree has been shaken one too many times.

Jim sighs, pulls out his comm and taps in a number that leaves his thumbs hovering over the call button unsurely.

Jim's relationship with his mother had all but vanished after she left him with Frank. He denied her existence just as much as she denied his and Jim was fine with that. For a while. After he returned from Tarsus though, she'd been all apologetic and caring like the mother he'd never really had, but he'd grown up, been tainted by the events he'd had to go through at such a young age. He could take care of himself and so no longer really needed her.

It was only until he and Bones started dating that he finally decided to attempt to re-establish some form of a relationship with her, more because of Bones' gentle persuasion actually, but he found that it helped. They weren't that close, and not everything was okay yet, but they were getting there.

" _Jim_?" greets the voice over the comm, and he hadn't even realised he'd pressed dial.

"Hey mom." He replies, already feeling a little more reassured of himself.

" _Is everything okay honey? you sound a little tired."_

"Everything's ok. More than, actually." He says, smiling in anticipation. "I have some news for you."

" _Oh_?" she replies back, the interest apparent in her voice.

He takes a deep breath, grinning to himself a little. "I'm getting married. Next June."

A few seconds pause, and then- " _Oh baby, that's wonderful._ " she says, sounding entirely happy for him. " _I always knew you two would be it for each other, just as soon as I saw you together. But why the long wait, Jim Kirk? Not like you to delay an event like this."_

Trust Winona Kirk to get right to the point.

"Because." Jim starts, adopting the most casual tone he can manage. "We wanted to wait until the baby is born."

Another few seconds, and then a delighted squeal crackles harshly over the comm. " _Well I never, my Jimmy is giving me grandbabies. Who'd of thought, you settling down, getting married and having kids. What happened to my rebellious son who'd refuse to put clothes on and run around in just his rain boots?"_

Jim snorts. "I was four, you can't hold that against me."

Another laugh. " _Anyway, congratulations honey. Is Leonard there?"_

"No, he's sleeping. Morning sickness is really taking its toll on him." Jim sighs, wishing Bones was here with him. He'd be proud, to listen to Jim and his mom getting on so well.

" _Ginger.. Or peppermint, if he can stomach the smell. Helped me when I was pregnant with you."_ Of course, Bones being the stubborn asshole he is, is pretty unable to stomach much of anything at the moment, and frequently makes sure Jim knows this fact, followed by a never changing rant about how 'men shouldn't go through theses hormone changes, Jim, I'm not built for this.'

Of course, he is. Evidenced by the ever present clue that he's pregnant, and so, totally equipped to deal with this. But that doesn't mean that Jim doesn't feel sorry for him, because whenever he so much as sees food he turns a similar shade of green to that of which Spock turns when you mention sex around him.

"Believe me, we've tried. _Everything_  he just so happens to be allergic to the normal suppressor."

" _You'll work something out. I have to go. You boys take care of each other, wont you?_ "

"We will." Jim says, hears the final click of the call being ended and sinks back into the sofa, feeling slightly better about everything. He shuts his eyes, content for the moment, until he hears a rattling sound coming from the hotels very generous kitchen.

He goes to investigate, smiling a little at Bones, who has somehow managed the arduous journey from the bed to the kitchen, looking half dead on his feet and completely disheveled, and has found some very dry looking crackers to nibble on and is in the process of waiting for the kettle to boil.

"You look like you're gonna pass out from exhaustion. You should be sleeping." Jim states, still smiling as Bones rubs his eyes pathetically and sighs.

"All I've been doing is sleeping."

Jim chooses not to reply, instead pushing Bones gently towards one of the bar stools, sitting him there while he finishes making the tea -more milk than tea, really- and places the mug in front of him, smiling at the little sigh he gets in return.

"Why are you up, anyway?" Jim asks, watching Bones' drawn face from over his own mug.

"Nightmare."

"Of?" Jim asks, leaning over to wrap his arms around Len's neck.

"The baby having Spock's face." Bones says incredulously, and Jim shudders at that particular mental image. "What do you think?"

"The usual?"

Bones nods, leaning into Jim for support and maybe a little reassurance, his fingers running under Jim's shirt and over warm skin.

Bones still, on occasion has nightmares about Jim's death, particularly if he's sleeping alone, but the amount that he's been sleeping recently has meant that that has been a fairly regular occurrence for the doctor, and not something that can be solved easily, especially when they have alternating shifts on the Enterprise.

For now though, they have another week of shore leave to spend together, and it's enough, for the time being.

"I'm ok. You brought me back. I don't plan on going anywhere." Jim whispers and Bones holds on tighter, burrowing his head in Jim's shirt.

"I know." Bones mumbles, the words lost somewhere in the fabric. "But there's too much to lose now."

"Bones-"

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I need you. _We_  need you."

"Ill be careful. But I can't promise anything more."

"Just don't end up on my operating table and I'll be fine."

Jim chooses not to comment, _can't_  comment, because they both know that sometimes bad things happen on away missions. "C'mon." Jim says, tugging Bones up onto his feet and dragging him by the hand to their bedroom.

"It's early. Haven't you got.. Stuff.. You need to be doing." Bones argues, but it's tired and slurred, so doesn't really have the desired effect.

"What I need to be doing right now is looking after you. Everything else can wait."

The protest is there, Jim can sense it coming, but as soon as they're in bed and wrapped around each other Bones is out like a light. Jim snorts, pressing a kiss to the brunette's head and follows him into a contented sleep.

 

......

 

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late." Uhura says, perching on the end of the bench next to Jim and Leonard. Opposite, Scotty, Chekov and Sulu sit, somewhat confusedly because they've been called out of their precious shore leave time to come and gather here in this quaint bar for no apparent reason. "Spock sends his apologies that he can't make it, he's been called out to a meeting."

"Ok. Well I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." Jim says, and everyone nods suspiciously, with the exception of Uhura, who smiles gleefully to herself.

"We're getting married." Jim says forwardly, lacing his fingers with Bones', who in turn blushes slightly and tilts his face towards Jim.

A few seconds of shocked silence, and then the occupants of the table clamour to offer their congratulations, because really, is it that difficult to imagine these two together, they act like an old married couple most of the time anyway.

"I may of had a wee bet on you two being together." Scotty says. "An' I won. To the tune of a fine bottle o' brandy."

"And just who was that bet with?" Bones asks, because he has a sneaking suspicion it's one of the staff of medbay, considering they all go quiet and start whispering to themselves every time Jim turns up.

"A gentleman mus' never tell. But I may be inclined t' share a glass or two with ya laddie."

"Might have to wait a while on that one." Bones says, and everyone shares a confused look, Jim placing a hand reassuringly on his knee. "...I'm pregnant." There's an equally long pause, and he's pretty sure they're trying to ascertain whether he's joking or not, which is stupid, because he never jokes about alcohol.  
Apparently Uhura decides to make it clearer for the group by throwing her arms around his neck again and offering her congratulations to somehow set the example, and suddenly everyone's grinning around the table.

Scotty asks when the baby's due at the exact moment Sulu announces "Spock is going to love this." And suddenly the pair go off into a squabbling argument about who's going to be best man at the wedding.

Bones leans back into Jim's embrace, smiling to himself softly because really what was he ever worried about?

***

Ok, so on reflection maybe there was a reason to worry.

Quite a big reason. Because he _knew_  things were going just a little too good to be true.

While he may be pregnant, that doesn't mean he's rendered completely useless, so when a species needs his help he's hardly going to stand back and watch them suffer, which is as much as he tells Jim when he finds out about the situation of a planet they've been given orders to try and rope in to the federation.

Unknown disease spreading through the towns that could easily be prevented with a few lessons in basic hygiene, not exactly rocket science.

In the end -and on reflection, rather regrettably- he won that argument, and had been sent down to aid the people of Xyryl II under Jim's reluctance.

But, it turns out the people would rather die than be helped out by off-worlders, so as of 6 hours ago he's being held hostage until the Enterprise leaves orbit, which is stupid, because they're not gonna leave without him, so really they've come to a bit of a standstill.

It all draws to a close, however, when one of the leaders pulls out a knife to his throat, and suddenly there's a whole lot of activity and shouting and starfleet uniforms mixing with white tunics and the sound of the knife clattering to the floor harmlessly.

"Bones!" Comes a call to his left, and Jim is there, phaser in hand looking more worried and furious than ever. "Bones." He says again, this time more reverently than before as he wipes the tiny trickle of blood from Bones' cheek.

"I'm fine, Jim." Bones said, pulling Jim's hands away from his face, noting the anxiety is still evident in the blonde's expression. "We're fine."

Jim sags a little at that, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. "/ _Jesus_ / Bones." Jim breathes into the crook of his shoulder. "Go on. You need to get yourself checked out."

"Im alright, Jim.

"Report to medbay, _doctor_." Jim barks, and Bones stares back wide eyed back at him, and Jim's gaze softens, his hands running from Bones' shoulders to his elbows. "Just- please, get checked out. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"...Ok."

 

***1 month later***

"I swear to the gods Jim, if I have to do one more piece of paper work today I am not being held responsible for my actions." Bones declares by way of greeting and takes his usual spot just behind the captain's chair.

"You have well trained staff for that y'know?" Jim replies, and most of the bridge crew roll their eyes because this conversation is a common occurrence between the pair.

"Doctor." Spock interrupts.

Bones huffs. "Don't worry, you'll get your beloved requisition forms by the end of today."

"Actually doctor, I was merely going to suggest that perhaps a regular course of exercise would be of benefit to you to reduce your stress levels. You have also put on a noteworthy amount of weight over the last month, a man of your position should be a prime example to his patients."

Somebody coughs nearby, sounding suspiciously like Sulu, the bridge going unbearably silent, and Jim's pretty certain a pin could drop in engineering and they'd be able to hear it. Bones' eyebrow creeps almost to his hairline. He turns to Jim, giving him a small despairing look that tells him to 'sort this out.'

It's only at that point, when he sees Spock's non-plussed face staring back at him, does he realise that Spock may or may not have been present for the discussing of the big news in the past. He just sort of, _presumed_  Spock knew.

He turns to Uhura for conformation first. "I thought you told him?"

"No." She says, shaking her head wide eyed. "You told me not to, I sort of presumed you told him."

Another couple of seconds of silence. "He's pregnant, Spock." Jim says slowly, deliberately as if not to make Spock malfunction over the very thought of it.

The Vulcan slowly looks Bones up and down -who in turn shifts uncomfortably- and faces back to Jim.

"Captain, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you."

"What is there to discuss, Spock? We're not naming the baby after you, if that's what you were going to suggest."

Bones turns to leave, and Jim makes a point of following him to make sure he's alright. "Sulu, you have the conn." He says, just before he turbo lift cuts them off from view from the rest of the bridge.

Spock stares after them, his eyesight landing on Uhura who's staring wide eyed back at him.

"When you said that the Captain and the Doctor were having a-"

"Yes." She replies, and she looks like she's either going to laugh or cry.

"I had presumed it was-"

"Nope."

"...Fascinating." He mutters, casting a glance back at the turbo lift.

 

...

 

The walk back from the bridge to their quarters is long and drawn out, and Jim makes a point of nodding politely to every crew member they pass, because Bones' face is positively stormy, and that's not his angry stormy face, that's his sad stormy face, which means as soon as they get through their doors there's going to be a big eruption of emotions heading his way, and he'd like to psych himself up for it as much as possible.

Sure enough as soon as they get into their quarters Bones slumps against the wall, his hand resting on his gently protruding stomach in a gesture that's becoming more automatic as time goes on.

"The resident hobgoblin thinks I'm fat."

"You're pregnant." Jim supplies, moving over to him quietly as if he were trying not to startle a wild horse.

Bones huffs, face turning to the side and eyes filling with unshed tears, and yup. There's the volcano of emotion that seems to be erupting on a regular basis.

"Bones. You're 2 months in. If you didn't have a bump I'd be a bit worried." Bones is still refusing to look him in the eye, so he sighs, crowds Bones against the wall and rests his hand over Bones' stomach. "This means you're healthy. Both of you. That's what I care about, not how hunky you are."

Bones sniffs a quiet laugh at that, wiping his eyes in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mutters, wrapping his arms around Jim and tucking his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "I hate this."

"I know you do." Jim replies, and feels the answering smile against his neck. "Cmon." Jim says, tugging Bones towards their bed.

"Don't you need to be on the bridge?"

"Nope. Sulu's got it all covered. My job right now is to take care of you."

Bones huffs, falling back onto the bed in a flop. "Don't need taking care of."

"No." Jim agrees, climbing over him and staring into those ever changing eyes. "But maybe I want to take care of you."

Bones stares up at him a second more, eyes crinkling in amusement. "God you are so cheesy."

"You love me."

"Yeah. Well. Good thing I'm cheesy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, Medic of the Oceans (holy shit do I need to change that name. Tbf I was probably around 14 when I made that up but still) hasn't been finished yet. Whoops. Sorry, I promise it's being dealt with.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the reception of this, I may write more... Maybe.


End file.
